Missing
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor thinks back to one he once loved...and finds the one he would love forever... ONE-SHOT rewrite... Erestor/OC, Erestor/Elrond


Missing

By: Erestor83

**NEW FIC...okay so heres the deal...this story is a one shot...**

**summary: Erestor thinks back to one he once loved...**

**the song Missing is by Evanescence from their album Anywhere But Home... **

**Pairings: Erestor/OC, Erestor/Elrond**

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

Erestor laid on his bed in his rooms in Imladris. He could not sleep this night, for he had nothing but nightmares. Nightmares of his majority rites, his first time, and the fall of Gondolin. It was more so his first time that plagued him. One who claimed to love him, but did not. Erestor felt tears falling from his eyes. Hadereth was a great Lord and warrior of Gondolin, but he was a bad elf. He had taken Erestor, even though Erestor was not ready. Erestor turned to his side. No one in Gondolin saw the look of the broken soul. What was worse was that Erestor left Hadereth to fall along with Gondolin, or so he thought. Hadereth had sailed, but only after beating Erestor and leaving him outside the ruin of the fallen city. It was then that Erestor realized in his heart that something was missing.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Erestor attempted to leave his bed, but figured there was no good in it. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Why would Hadereth treat him that way? Why would Hadereth treat him as though he were vile and disgusting? He had tried to love Hadereth, but could not. After the fall of Gondolin, Erestor knew there would be no one to love him.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Erestor laid back down on his bed. He had always wanted Hadereth to love him, but it was impossible. Hadereth would never love anyone. Erestor let out a long breath. What was missing?

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Elrond sat in his study. He had worried about Erestor more and more with every passing day. He knew Erestor had used to injure himself, but now it had become much much worse. He loved Erestor, but he did not know how Erestor would feel. He did know one thing: he could not leave Erestor to fade from his grief. Elrond left the library for Erestor's rooms. He heard a scream and opened the doors. There stood Erestor, blood coming from his hand. Elrond was at his side in an instant.

" Why Erestor?"

Erestor lowered his head.

" It was unintentional."

Elrond shook his head. Erestor was not well.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Erestor watched as Elrond took his hand into his own. Could it be that Elrond could love him? Erestor nearly scoffed. No one loved him. Not Hadereth, not Elrond. Erestor fell in love with Elrond shortly after arriving in Lindon, then followed him to Imladris. Erestor, in his heart, was truly alone. He would not let anyone in. Nobody wanted him, nobody missed seeing his light.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

Erestor pulled his hand away from Elrond.

" Do not bother with me."

Elrond shook his head once again.

" Erestor..."

Erestor knew he did not have the strength to argue with Elrond. He felt himself being laid on the bed, but his hope of Elrond laying with him did not happen. Elrond left and went to the sitting room. Erestor let the tears silently fall.

" Elrond...I love you." He whispered.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Elrond could not have heard correctly. He ran back to Erestor's bedside.

" Erestor?"

Erestor sat up slowly, the fading of his soul showing.

" I love you Elrond."

Elrond sat beside Erestor and pulled him into his arms. Elrond kissed him gently.

" I love you as well Erestor."

Erestor smiled. He know found what had been missing and he knew someone had been missing him.

~*THE END*~


End file.
